Time-Traveling 101
by Almedha
Summary: One time-traveler goes to visit another for some advice on his perpetual boredom. If anyone knows how to have fun, it's the Doctor. (One little drabble thing for some random fun.)


_Two time-traveling beings giving and getting advise. Just for fun. This is my first attempt at anything Doctor Who related. _

_Usual disclaimers that I own and profit nothing from this. Read and review, Whovians?_

* * *

><p>"Haven't I already said it's brilliant? Edible ball bearings." The Doctor looked at the array of goodies spread out before him and then looked over his shoulder for Rose. He grinned when he saw her attacking the cupcake table with a Raxacoricofallapatorian ferocity and went back to his interest in the other snacks. These people really knew how to throw a party.<p>

"You're so easily amused, it's cute."

The Doctor looked up across the buffet table to see another time-travel capable being, though one slightly more advanced than he. Where the Doctor needed a TARDIS, this fellow needed nothing at all. The Doctor didn't know his name, didn't know where he came from. Everything from the place he came from shared the same name and, as far as he knew, was a dreadfully boring place.

"I haven't seen you in a while. What brings you to the twentieth century, Q?"

"Oh," Q sighed with obvious boredom. "You know. The usual. Nothing to do that I haven't done before. Nothing to see that I haven't seen before. You change timelines so minutely, it's hardly worth talking about."

The Doctor grinned. "That is the point, you know. Things tend to explode if you get too excited."

"Let's just take things one step at a time. Anything you might want to blow up, I could easily put to rights."

"Sorry. I've already got a companion."

"A companion?" Q looked intrigued, which probably was the first time this had happened in a few thousand years.

"Yes. Someone to travel with, you know, see the universe through fresh eyes."

Q seemed to consider this while the Doctor considered pumpkin pie. There were just so many things to choose from and in so many combinations! He could have had fish sticks and custard if he wanted, but that particular combination sounded particularly disgusting. But he could have had it, and that was the important part.

This buffet table was like the TARDIS of desserts. Or, if he moved the dessert table into the TARDIS… well, then he could have time and relative desserts in space.

He was moving along down the table when Q trotted over to him. "But where do you find these things?"

"Anywhere." The Doctor shrugged, loading up on frosted sugar cookies. "Earth, probably. Humans are so curious."

"Easily excitable." Q nodded in agreement. "But so far behind in development."

"But good at heart."

Q just grinned at that. "Your optimism is telling, if misplaced." He then leaned back to peek around behind the Doctor, looking for something, apparently. "Where's yours, though?"

The Doctor looked around to see where she had gone. Apparently, moved on from the cupcakes. "At the strudels over there. Have you ever had a strudel?" He held one up for Q's inspection.

Q frowned at the proffered pastry. "Only a million times."

"This is why you need a companion." The Doctor hesitated and, remembering all the times he'd gone somewhere without one. Exciting, still, but nevertheless not nearly as fun. "First rule of time-travel, Q. Always bring someone with you who's never been."

"You should write a book," Q deadpanned.

"Maybe I should." The Doctor threw his hands in the air as though pointing out a huge sign in the distance on the ceiling. "_Time Travel for Dummies_. Has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" Q didn't answer. "I'll write it just for you."

"Hilarious," Q said, but he was still very obviously distracted. "I think I've got a certain companion in mind…"

"Well, then, what are you standing around here for? You don't even need to run back to your ship."

"Maybe I will." Q raised his hand to snap, his own version of turning on a phone box. The Doctor stuffed half the strudel in his mouth and watched for the flash of light. "Oh, Doctor."

"What?"

"You should visit my fixed point in time, some day."

"Maybe I will."

Q grinned with a wink. "It's not like you don't have the time."


End file.
